Jurassic Park VII: Journey To The Five Deaths
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: Dr. Alan Grant and his family travel to Isla Mantaceros, one of the Islands known as The Five Deaths. Now according to Alan's report, there are no dinosaurs on that island but their fossils are buried beneath the ground and ready to be dug up for research
1. Introduction

**Prologue: Alan's Research Project:**

**Farlon's Fossils**

The city of San Diego was crowded with many people. Lots of cars rushing though and the bustle of the traffic.

Dr. Alan Grant was staring out the window of the company building looking at the view from outside.

"Get your report, Alan," said a voice.

Alan looked behind him to see Chad Farlon, his boss and owner of the fossil research company: Farlon's Fossils, walking towards with a paper in hand.

"I really enjoyed it, Alan," Farlon continued, "I like your estimates of what inhabits on those islands of The Five Deaths."

"Don't you mean what _did_ inhabit on those islands, Chad?"

"They still do, don't they?"

"No way," chuckled Grant, "I mean, my wife and I took care of that already and so did Riley Harris. Dinosaurs lived over 65 million years ago, Chad. What's left of them now is nothing but bones and fossils that are buried beneath the grounds of those islands."

"Alright, I get your point. But here's the thing. Just think about how much money we'd make from discovering those fossils on the island of Isla Mantaceros. Heck, we could finish your research project by collecting them. Not only with photos. But the whole damn thing, Alan. According to your report, those would probably be the closest we could get to."

"Hmm. Maybe you're right. I'll ask my wife about it after work."

"Sounds good, Alan. Maybe you should get back to the office and continue the research. We need a heads-up on what we're gonna discover."

"Yes, sir," said Alan as he walked off.

**The Decision**

After work, Grant walked out of the building and met his wife: Hannah Willins-Grant by the sidewalk.

"Ready to walk home," he asked her.

"Well as soon as we pick up the kids first of course," chuckled Hannah.

The two of them headed into their car and drove it to their children's school where Junior and Elena were waiting.

They quickly hopped into their seats.

"Hey, kids," said Alan.

"Hey, mom. Hey, dad," they replied.

The car turned off the road of the school and the Grants headed home.

That night at dinner, the family was sitting together at the table when Hannah spoke up.

"So, Alan," said Hannah, "how was work today?"

"Ordinary," said Alan, taking a sip of his wine, "thanks for bringing up that subject because there's something I need to tell you."

"What?" asked Hannah.

"Well, I showed my report on Isla Mantaceros, one of the Islands Of The Five Deaths, to Chad today and he said we should probably plan an expedition there."

"An expedition? For what?"

"Dinosaur bones. They're all dug up beneath the grounds on that island. We need it for scientific research. The three of us can go there and collect enough fossils to fund the company for another 20 years. What do you say?"

"Well," chuckled Hannah, "I don't really know. It does sound great."

"Oh, please, dad," begged Junior, "can we go as well?"

"Yeah, dad," begged Elena, "please?"

"Sorry, kids. But this is scientific research. Between me, your mother and Chad."

"But we know Chad just as well as you do," said Elena.

"It's scientific research that neither of you would understand."

"We know a lot about fossils!" boomed Junior.

"Shh. Junior, calm down," said Hannah.

"We love them just as well as you do!" fumed Elena.

They were both annoyed.

"Kids, that's enough!" bellowed Alan, "your mother and I know Chad in this family best! You are not going in that's final!"

"Alan," gasped Hannah.

"But...but..." stuttered the kids.

"No, kids! Not another word!"

"You won't here another word from our mouths!"

"Yeah! 'Cause we're never talking to you again!"

And both of them ran upstairs.

"Kids, wait!" called Hannah.

"Get back down here this instance!" shouted Alan.

"It's over," said Hannah.

"What's over?" asked Grant.

"Everything. The fossils, the expedition. Talk to the twins we raised like that and here's my response: you and Chad can do it yourselves."

And she stormed upstairs to her room.

**Bed**

Soon, Alan and Hannah were in bed together.

Alan spoke up.

"You're gonna give up an expedition to one of the safest islands along Costa Rica."

"Yep. Unfortunately. Your career, your expedition."

"Come on, Hannah. Just think about it. Dinosaur bones. Fossils. A whole collection of them will not only Chad and I but our family altogether. We can become filthy rich. Billionaires."

"Yep. Congratulations."

"Aw, come on. You were the one who told me that you and Riley always wanted this opportunity since Cambridge."

"And I bet he and Jenny have that opportunity right now."

"Exactly. So why can't we? Don't want that opportunity, Hannah?"

"Yes."

"Then what are you waiting for? We better get to that island."

Hannah smiled in agreement.


	2. Chapter 1

**Morning**

"Yes. That would be great. Thanks, Gina."

Alan got off the phone with the kids' babysitter.

Both Junior and Elena looked disappointed.

"Got off the phone with Gina," Alan said to Hannah, "she'll be here in half an hour."

Hannah warmed up to the kids.

"You sure you kids will be okay without me and dad for a few days."

"A few days is like a few years to us," sighed Junior.

"Why can't we go with you?" asked Elena.

"Because your father says it's too complex for you to understand."

"Yeah," said Alan, "besides, you'll have plenty of fun with Gina. She play catch with you guys, take you to the movies, she's even a very good cook. Ask her to make something and she'll have it at the back of her head."

Neither of the twins looked impressed nor interested.

"Yeah. Well, anyway. Hannah, let's go. We're meeting Chad at the airport in twenty minutes. Bye, kids."

Hannah gaves the twins each a kiss on the cheek and joined Alan by the door.

The two of them headed out the door and both Junior and Elena watched as they hopped into the car and took off.

**Airport**

The taxi dropped Alan and Hannah off at the airport where they met up with Farlon.

"Hey, Chad," they said.

"Alan. Hannah," said Farlon, "nice seeing you guys here."

"Yep," said Hannah, "just a flight to Costa Rica and we'll see if we can find someone to take us there."

"Alright then. Where's the plane," joked Alan.

The three of them laughed.

"Just a few minutes away, my friend," said a voice.

Alan, Hannah and Chad looked behind to see a bearded man, probably somewhere around his sixties or seventies looking at them.

"Who are you?" asked Farlon.

"Name's Arlson. George Arlson. I could hear from that man over there that you fellas would need a ride to Costa Rica."

"We need to get to Isla Mantaceros," said Alan.

"Mantaceros you say?" gasped Arlson, "The Five Deaths?"

"Why would they call it that if there aren't any dinosaurs?" asked Farlon, shooting Alan a look.

"How would you be so sure, my friends?"

"Because dinosaurs lived 6 million years ago," said Alan, "the only thing left of them is bones. Fossilized bones buried beneath the grounds of Isla Mantaceros."

"At least the carnivores for sure," said Hannah, "but the herbivores still walk the grounds."

"Hmm. And your name is?"

"Hannah. Hannah Grant. And this is my husband: Alan."

"I'm his boss: Chad Farlon. We need the fossils for our company."

"Hmm. Maybe I can help you. But for an island so remote, I'll give you only one price."

"How much?" asked Farlon.

"Much?" chuckled Arlson, "much of a 50 grand price for me. To maybe afford myself a better home in this city besides that cheap old piece'a junk'a mine over there."

Alan and Hannah looked at each other in agreement and then looked at Arlson and said "deal."

"Good," said Arlson, "I knew I could count on good-natured fellas like you."

"Thanks," said Farlon, "but where's the plane?"

"Oh, you'll see," said Arlson, putting a grin on his face.

Soon Alan, Hannah, and Farlon came face-to-face with Arlson's plane. It was a US Coast Guard C-130J Hercules.

"Wow," chuckled Farlon, "this is our ride."

"She may be tiny," muttered Arlson before finishing up his whiskey bottle, "but she stands out."

He then dropped the bottle and shouted "all aboard!" as it shattered to pieces.

Soon the four of them boarded the plane and it took off out of the airport.

**Island**

The plane flew high in the air.

"So how long have you been driving this thing?" Farlon asked.

"Fifty years, my friend. This baby's been working since my graduation. Impressive, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'd say," chuckled Farlon.

The group looked at the stream of ocean above them.

"Look at this view, honey," Alan said to Hannah.

"Yeah, Alan. Beautiful, ain't it?"

The plane flew along the air until it reached the view of the island ahead.

"Here we are, my friends," muttered Arlson, "The Five Deaths."

They flew high over the coast of Isla Sorna where the herbivore population was grazing in fields all over.

Arlson gulped the rest of his whiskey and belched loudly before turning back on the view.

"Whoo! We're gonna have a sick time, my friends!" he shouted drunkly before dropping his whiskey bottle, "_HHHHHHHHHIT THE GAS!"_

The plane sped up.

Alan and Hannah gripped each other's hands and Farlon watched in horror as the plane headed towards the treetops of Isla Mantaceros.

"Arlson, look out!" he shouted.

But Arlson was too drunk to notice.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he wailed and chuckled loudly.

The plane hit the trees crashed through the canopies and out through where it hung above the branches, facing the ground below.

"Ooh, there goes my booze," groaned Arlson as his empty whiskey bottle dropped to the ground.

"What the bloody hell, Arlson," groaned Farlon.

"What?" shouted Arlson, still drunk, "there's nothing better then _thiiiiiiiiiiisss._"

The plane lurched forward and Hannah screamed as she slipped out of her seat.

"ALAN!" she shouted.

Alan grabbed her hand and held on for dear life.

"Hang on, Hannah! I won't let you fall!"

"We're going over!" shouted Farlon to Arlson.

The plane lurched even further and eventually the branches couldn't hold its weight and snapped.

The plane fell out of the trees.

Alan, Hannah and Farlon screamed.

"WHOOOOOOOO!" cheered Arlson.

The four of them landed in separate directions as the plane fell to the ground.

The engine exploded and echoed everywhere.

Birds rushed out of trees and the smoke was seen across the entire island.


	3. Chapter 2

**First Clue**

Alan awoke.

He had a massive headache.

He groaned as Hannah and Farlon lifted his head up.

"Hey, hatless."

Grant opened his eyes to see Arlson handing the hat to him.

"Your hat, sir."

"What?" gasped Alan.

And he grabbed out of his hand.

"What the hell happened? Oh, my god! The plane!"

"Yeah," chuckled Arlson, "I'm very sorry about that. Had a few near death encounter from drinking a whole bottle of whiskey. That plane was a piece of shit anyway."

"Okay, okay, okay," stressed Farlon, "let's just cut the bullshit and search the island for what we're actually here for. Hannah, did you bring the list like I asked you to?"

"Check," replied Hannah and bought out a three-paged booklet including a list of three dinosaur species and their history.

She started the first dinosaur on the list: "Afrovenator, a genus of megalosaurid theropod which lived around the mid-Jurassic period of North Africa. It is a bipedal predator with loads of sharp teeth around its mouth and three claws on each side. Judging from it's fossil, this dinosaur was approximately 9 metres (30 ft) long from snout to tail tip. It's fossil can found on the Five Deaths around the plains of Isla Mantaceros."

"Our first clue," claimed Farlon.

"Precisely," put in Grant, "we'll worry about the others later, folks. We have a job to do. Let's move on."

And the four of them took off in the distance.

**Costa Rica**

A plane landed at the Costa Rican airport.

Out walked twins: Junior and Elena Grant who have ignored their father: Alan's warning on avoiding the island of Isla Mantaceros.

"Where do you think we should get a guide?" asked Elena.

"I think we should start by farther out here in Costa Rica," replied Junior.

"We should a cab first, shouldn't we?"

"Yes. There are plenty of them outside. This place may not be as bustling as the city so we're in luck."

The twins walked out of the airport and caught a cab parked near the entrance.

"Um, excuse me," called Junior.

The cab driver looked out the window at the kids.

"Bueno dias. ¿Le puedo ayudar?"

"Huh?" thought Elena.

"Shh shh," whispered Junior, "I'm an expert at spanish. I'm top in the class, remember? He's asking if he can help us."

He then walked over the cab driver and said "¿Comprende inglés?"

The cab driver laughed.

"Your spanish is very good, senor. I can speak very good english."

"Thank you so much," sighed Junior.

"Yeah, really," chuckled Elena in relief.

"Tell you what," said the cab driver, "I like you already, yeah. So I take you wherever you want to go. Anywhere. Just ask Picano."

And he chuckled.

The kids chuckled along with him.

"Oh, hop in, hop in."

"Thank you," replied the twins.

And they hopped into the cab.

"So then. Where do I take you to?"

"Um, we're heading to Isla Mantaceros," said Junior, "which is the best direction at this point?"

Picano thought for a moment.

"Hmm, Isla Mantaceros, you say? Don't know how to get you there. However, I know someone who can."

The kids looked at each other. They knew at that instant that they were in luck.

**The Deal**

Picano parked his cab at a bar.

"Follow me, kids," he said.

Junior and Elena followed Picano into the bar where they became curious on his whereabouts.

"Where are you taking us, Picano, sir?" asked Elena.

"Wait just a second," he replied as he spoke to the bartender.

"Panir."

"Ah, Picano. Good to have you back."

"Yes, yes. Is Barry around?"

"Barry? Why, yes. He's in the booth."

"Thank you. Come on, kids. This man's probably the only man from your country yet he knows the island like hell."

And he took them to the booth and led them up to a man wearing punk rock clothes and having a spiked-up hairdo.

"Mr. Hawkins?"

The man took his pipe away from his mouth and blew out smoke before replying.

"Hello, Picano," replied the man, "what can I do for you?"

"Well, first off. Kids, this is Barry Hawkins. Barry, these two kids are looking for the island of Isla Mantaceros and I was wondering if you could lead them there."

"Ah, Isla Mantaceros. The Five Deaths. Perfect place for an expedition, huh?"

The twins' eyes opened with surprise.

"How did you know?" asked Junior.

"I could only guess by your ambitions on going to that island, kids. Everyone here's been dying to go to that island. My buddy: Marlo and I have been the only ones who always wanted to take the dare to go there. But everyone else is afraid."

"Why?" asked Elena.

"They think that the dinosaurs are for real. Pretty pathetic, huh?"

"Yeah," agreed the twins.

"But, yes," replied Hawkins, "Marlo and I both know that nothing else so big walks those islands any longer besides those herbivores. So you're in for a real treat today. We'll make arrangements with Marlo in a few minutes."

"Thank you," said Junior.

"We're really glad that you could help us," said Elena.

"You're very welcome," said Hawkins, "we have to leave quick though. If Vickson and his pals found out, they'll beat us to that island."

"Who's Vickson?" wondered the twins.

"Ivo Vickson. He's my worst enemy in this place and I despise his guts. He has the same feeling for me. He thinks that there are real dinosaurs on that island so if he and his men are planning to go and capture them for money. Same things that scumbags like Lewis Dodgson and Norris Burns would want to do. You know, those guys from Biosyn. At least Lewis because Norris was 'associated.'"

"Yeah, yeah, we know," sighed the twins.

Ivo Vickson and his team of ten men were sitting a few tables away from them.

"Just listen to the idiot," scoffed Vickson, "Barry thinks he can beat us to the island. But we'll show him."

"They're leaving right now," shouted one of his men.

"Shoot them!" shouted Vickson.

His men started shooting at Hawkins and the kids but Hawkins pulled down under where the men couldn't see them.

They all started reloading their guns.

"Here, kids!" shouted Picano, "take my number!"

Elena snatched it away from Picano and she ran away with Hawkins and Junior.

As Vickson's men started shooting again, Picano ran out of the bar and back to his taxi in a huff. He was so relieved.

**Boat**

Hawkins and the twins were pursued by Vickson outside to the dock.

"Marlo!" shouted Hawkins, "get the boat started."

Hawkins' friend and partner: Marlo looked up to see Hawkins and the kids scram onto the boat.

Hawkins handed Marlo a gun.

"What's going on, Barry?" he asked, "who are these kids?"

"I'll explain later," he sighed, "just take the gun while I take the wheel. We're getting the hell outta and we're off to Isla Mantaceros."

Hawkins started the engine and the boat took off.

Vickson and his men started shooting at the boat.

The twins scram beneath the boat's edge wall.

Marlo stood there, frozen with fear with the gun in his hand.

"MARLO!" shouted Hawkins, "SHOOT BACK!"

Marlo still stood there.

Frustrated, Hawkins, with one hand at the wheel, snatched a flare gun out of his hand and shot back at Vickson and his men, exploding the deck and knocking them into the water.

Marlo looked back at Hawkins who sighed in relief.

"Sorry, Barry. I was just scared. They all had so many guns that I didn't know what the hell to do."

"It's okay, Marlo," sighed Hawkins, "next stop, The Five Deaths."

The kids cheered with joy.


End file.
